The present invention generally relates to a suspended line breakaway device and, more specifically without limitation, to a breakaway device for suspended lines comprising multiple components, such as overhead utility lines and tractor-trailer interconnecting electrical and pneumatic lines.
Electrical energy, either as a source of power or as a source of information, provides an invaluable service to society. Such electrical energy is distributed by various means, such as wirelessly, underground cables, etc. Some of that electrical energy, however, is distributed by overhead, multi-component lines or cables, such as three-wire single-phase cables, four-wire three-phase cables, telephone cables, prescription television cables, and the like. As the overhead cables approach their final distribution point, these cables generally must be disposed reasonably near the ground, such as between a utility pole and a house, or other similar arrangement.
A load bearing suspension cable is generally utilized along with the electrical cable to substantially remove weight and other normal external stresses from the latter. Even so, the suspension cable may fail or break due to excessive ice accumulation, high winds, falling tree branches, moving vehicles, and the like. Failure of the suspension cable increases the likelihood of failure of the electrical cables associated therewith. If such breakage should occur at a point sufficiently removed from a support, the end of the electrical cable which is disposed between the break and such support may either reach the ground or be suspended in close proximity to the ground, creating a potential risk of serious injury. If the failed cable should become "grounded" at the break, electrical service upstream from the break may also be disrupted.
In addition to the various hazards caused by such failure, a violent and destructive wrenching apart of the electrical cable sometimes complicates the repair subsequently needed to restore the electrical cable to its pre-failure operating conditions.
Similarly, a tractor-trailer unit is generally interconnected with a suspended electrical line and one or more suspended pneumatic lines. As the tractor is disengaged from the trailer, failure to also disconnect the electrical and pneumatic lines can lead to destructive failure of the latter as they are physically wrenched apart.
What is needed is a relatively simple and inexpensive device which, when circumstances so require, separates the suspended lines prior to destructive failure thereof and, in the case of suspended electrical lines, such separation occurring in a manner whereby the upstream end of the separated electrical line remains elevated high above the ground while the downstream end of the separated electrical cable is rendered neutral such that it may fall harmlessly to the ground, and whereby the separated ends of the lines can be quickly and easily reconnected, thus restoring the lines to their pre-failure, operating conditions.